Dancing on the Light of Destruction
by IchigoDreams
Summary: A Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic where my friends and myself become the characters from TMM


Dancing on the Light of Destruction  
  
The characters in this story are not mine so please don't sue! I am open to constructive criticism or suggestions so with that said please enjoy my story!  
  
Life seemed so peaceful, so serene, after the incident...the world returned to it's normal hectic phase and continued to do everyday tasks, like nothing happened. People don't even recall the incident, don't even remember it. The day that the world was engulfed into complete darkness. I didn't think life could go on, I thought it would stop utterly and completely in it's tracks, leaving the human civilization to all die in one quick blow. But we aren't dead...and the world didn't stop...No, the world didn't stop. I knew that it was odd, that no one noticed...The sun is gone! I'd yell and then be looked at like some, well, freak. I was used to the stares...no one believed me before...and it seemed like I was crazy, like I was insane yelling about the destruction of the world to all the same old people, the same ones who laughed together who said the same things...everyone was the same.  
  
I can travel for miles and miles, going no where, never going anywhere. Left all alone, by myself, but no one cares...No...No one cares. Or am I wrong?  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat and sat up in my bed, glancing at the alarm clock...only 7 am. I rushed over to the window and pulled the blinds open, to my relief the sun was still shining brightly in the sky. I sighed a sigh of relief and placed my glasses on and sitting back on my bed.  
"What an...odd dream" I thought to myself as I decided to write it down so I wouldn't forget to tell Tara and Ali later. Ali is my cousin, a very smart girl, who is also my best friend and Tara is also my best friend who would probably come up with some kind of idea to make a story out of my dream. I placed on my slippers which kept getting the bottoms of my pajama pants stuck underneath them when I walked, and started out to my kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. I opened up the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned slightly.  
"It's not healthy for me to be awake so early" I mumble to myself as I take a sip of the juice that suddenly turns into gulps and before I know it my glass is empty. I place the used glass into the sink and start back to my room. I look over at my Calendar...July 2nd, 2003.....and confirm my plans over in my head, off to a planetarium that Ali will love so much and Tara and I will of course joke and have some fun, quoting the Lion King and such. I decide to get showered and dressed to waste time. I pull out my mighty mouse shirt that I love so much and a pair of jean shorts with my red sparkly belt on that had stars going across it. I also grab some socks and layout my converse high tops to remind myself that I'm going to wear comfy shoes today. After the shower I fix my hair into two spiky buns like Tanpopo from Imadoki, a character from a manga that I cosplayed as once before to an anime convention, and put on a tiny bit of makeup. I looked over at the Clock to check what time it is, 8:30. Even Ali wouldn't be awake at this point in time so I start to draw and paint...even write some poetry or story ideas for manga's. Finally it's 9:30 and I give Ali a call.  
  
"Heya Kate! Wow I didn't think you'd be up so early! Well yeah you kind of have to because we are leaving at 10" She said energetically as she hopped, I know Ali so well that I could tell what she was doing over the phone.  
  
"Remind me later to tell you of this freaky dream I had" I said to her, knowing that she wouldn't forget, "Well I'm going to give Tara a ring so Don't forget you're picking us up!"  
  
"I won't I won't!" Ali sighed as I hung up and started to dial Tara's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tara sleepily answered the phone and I smirked, "Good morning Star shine the earth says Hello!" Tara couldn't help but start laughing as it was an inside joke that we had.  
  
"Well good morning to you too, Kate" She finished laughing and there was a slight yawn in her tone of voice.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot that we're going to the planetarium/museum today, did you Taco?" I question her as she yawned a little more.  
  
"Of course not, Churro! But I just had the freakiest dream ever...I'll have to tell you about it later"  
  
"Dude I had a freaky dream too!!" I exclaim thinking back to my dream, "That'd be just weird if Ali had one too!"  
  
"Well I have to hurry up and get ready so I'll see ya in a few!" Tara hung up the phone as I heard Ali beep outside...early as usual, so I decided to buy Tara a little more time and stop to get some breakfast, ordering for Tara as well. We picked up Tara and started on the way to the museum . I explained my dream to them on the drive.  
  
"I had almost the same dream!!" Tara exclaimed from the backseat as Ali turned down her music so we could all hear each other.  
  
"I did too...." Ali said as I looked over in shock.  
  
"Didn't I say that on the phone, that we all probably had the same dream, or something like that?" I asked Tara who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we're here...Let's go have fun!!" Ali smirked as we all got out of the car. Ali hooked arms with Tara and myself and started to skip as Tara and I were practically dragged behind. Little did we know what the dream really meant, or about the others who had the same dream, we just rushed into everything without thinking...but maybe that's what it's all for, that we were chosen before it happened to us. Little did we know, what the world expected us to do, what the world needed us to do...but we're about to find out. 


End file.
